Mobile communication devices have -discontinuous receive (non- DRX) and DRX modes of reception for over-the-air (OTA) transmission modes of cell broadcast service (CBS) messages for commercial mobile alert system/earthquake tsunami warning system (C,MAS/ETWS) in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) communication networks. When a subscription reselects or camps on a cell, in non-DRX mode the subscription continuously decodes all common traffic channel (CTCH) occasions until a broadcast multicast control (BMC) scheduling message (SM) is read. Subsequently, the subscription wakes up at specific occasions to read required CBS messages based on scheduling pattern learned from the SM. In a WCDMA+WCDMA dual subscriber identity module (SIM), dual standby (DSDS) mobile communication device. CBS message reception is supported only by a single subscription. Supporting CBS message reception by only a single subscription litigates degradation in throughput of a subscription on a packet switched (PS) call and reduces battery discharge observed when both subscriptions support CBS messages.